


You Keep Us Together

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Loving Alexander [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Love, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Protective Parents, Romantic Fluff, Shy Alec Lightwood, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Malace. With kids!A look at a normal day in the Lightwood Herondale-Bane household; Alec tries to keep track of 3 kids and 2 husbands. Pure family fluff.Part 9 of the "Loving Alexander" series but can be read as a stand-alone story. This is really just family fluff; nothing else.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Alexander [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293
Comments: 18
Kudos: 564





	You Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> So someone claimed there was no Malace fics with kids. That sounded like a challenge if ever I heard any. So here you go.  
> Dedicated to Shiva. Many royalty have 2 birthdays; this is your 2th birthday! Hope it will make you smile :)  
> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Story warnings: References to discrimination against homosexual couples and polygamy families. Referenced child abuse, referenced homelessness, referenced breaking Mundane laws, referenced political debate (very mild).

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# You Keep Us Together

Alec had never dared to dream he could have it all; Magnus and Jace. He had never dared to dream he would get to call them both husbands. And he had certainly never dared to dream he would have a family with his two husbands.

Idris had had a hard time accepting he was with Magnus; that he was with Jace as well took longer. In fact, to be fair; his personal life was barely tolerated by his people, but the Clave had to admit they couldn’t break the union he had with Magnus or Jace. The magical connection Magnus had created was unbreakable and bound them all together through Alec, granting them all immortality due to Magnus’ immortality.

Jace had become a leader of the Clave though mainly in name because his grandmother wanted the Herondale name to continue to be associated with political power. Jace had wanted the position to be Alec’s, but this was a way the Clave and Idris could still be judgmental and they invented a lot of reasons why it couldn’t be Alec without saying it was because he was the only one in their union they could touch in some way. However, Jace appointed Alec as his right-hand man and the leader of the NYI. He also appointed him as the Nephilim representative in the newly formed Shadow World Council; one of Alec’s many ideas for a unified and peaceful Shadow World. The Council had one representative for each race, and they debated global issues. Magnus was the Warlock representative, having united the Warlocks under him to consolidate their power as a people.

Alec had also worked hard to get the Accords changed and had succeeded. For his tireless efforts to bring peace and unity he was well respected in the Downworld. However, he knew the same couldn’t be said for Idris and among Nephilims with very few exceptions. A few of the younger Shadowhunters supported him and accepted him as he was, also his two husbands. A new friend he had gotten, Andrew, had helped Alec a lot to not give up despite the gossip and whispers as he himself battled these things after falling in love with a Warlock. Izzy was of course fiercely protective of all three of them, but Alec most of all as he had to take the blunt of the intolerance surrounding their relationship. If his parents had supported him maybe that would not be the case; then maybe he would have had to face some whispers and rumors, but likely with their support no one would directly oppose him. However, Alec dating a Warlock had been hard enough for Maryse and Robert to accept, that he was married to Magnus _and_ Jace at the same time and that they were now all immortal too….that had proven just a bit too ‘modern’ for his parents to even consider embracing. It had hurt at first, being rejected, but with the love from his husbands Alec was today in a place where the pain had faded to a dull ache.

Alec had worried how Jace would be treated when it became known he had married a man; his parabatai even. But thankfully his family name – and his status as the best warrior of his generation - was so strong it overruled everything else. Some might whisper in the corners, but Jace never felt any backlash.

So that left Alec dealing with ignorant Nephilim more often than not. No one officially overstepped any lines; they did what they were told. But they would whisper and laugh and then stop when Alec entered a room or refuse to refer to both Jace and Magnus as his husband, often only referring to Jace as such which Alec knew was likely mainly because if Jace caught anyone not acknowledging their union he would be merciless. However, the Shadowhunters had been surprised when Jace had punished anyone who disrespected Magnus in his role as Alec’s husband as well with equal severity, forcing them to address Magnus properly.

A few years after they had married Alec had started more seriously to talk about children with his husbands. Both had been supportive, but it quickly became clear they were never going to be allowed to adopt a Nephilim child. While Alec and Jace had changed many of the official laws and rules that had upheld discrimination and inequality, they couldn’t force people to think and act with tolerance. So as a result, while in Idris adoption by gay couples or polygamy families were allowed then it just never happened.

Alec had then thought maybe Mundanes would be more tolerant but had sadly seen it wasn’t any better. Even with the most perfect papers there were a limited number of places gay couples could adopt and polygamy families adopting was completely unheard of.

So, Alec had started to think he would have to accept that having kids was a dream that would never come true. He couldn’t complain; he had Magnus and Jace so really, he had so much love and joy in his world already. More than he had ever thought possible.

He had thought his husbands wouldn’t notice he was saddened to think he might never be a father, but of course they noticed. They always noticed him. After no one noticing him for so many years Alec had been lucky enough to get two husbands who had made it their life mission to see him happy and safe in all ways.

So, Alec really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he had been when Magnus and Jace had called him home early from work one day to present to him a small four-year-old human girl. She was shy, scared and very skinny. Magnus had magic’d her clean and given her new clothes, but she had a pained and lost look in her eyes. She had clearly suffered horribly in her short life. She was Asian like Magnus; Indian Jace and Magnus told him. Apparently when Alec had thought there was no hope of getting to adopt a child, Jace had decided that there was really no need to follow the rules on this as he wasn’t much of a fan of rules to start with. Magnus had been happy to go along with it. So Jace had asked Clary and Simon their input regarding lost children; Mundane children who needed help, who were alone. And who they could care for without anyone missing them, without any paperwork. Jace had been visiting the Institute in New Delphi in India and Magnus had joined him, having some business there. While Jace had been forced to attend a meeting he found more boring than watching paint dry, Magnus had walked around the city. Here he had found a small human girl begging on the streets. There were many people begging, but this particular girl had spoken to him. With a soft voice and the promise of food the girl had come with him, helped along by her fascination of the illusion of miniature horses he had made appear in the palm of his hand.

The three men had loved their little girl from day one. They had known it would not be easy; she needed a lot of support, patience and above all, love. But each of them gave her something unique she needed. Magnus understood her native tongue and had asked what she liked, what made her happy. She had talked of the pictures of the pretty girls in the Hindi movies she had seen adverts for on large billboards; silken robes, golden jewelry and pretty colors everywhere. Magnus had therefore tried to give her a room that held all of that and so much more, magic’ing up a bedroom for her at the loft with all the fluffy toys, glittery items and colorful clothes and dresses anyone could wish for. Magnus could make her laugh and feel happy even when she had a bad day. Jace decided she needed a healthy outlet for her energy, a way to feel ok with being angry, so he played a lot of active games with her. Jace was the one she would ask for if she had had a nightmare, connecting with him over shared bad childhood memories and the anger they both felt regarding that injustice they had been through growing up. Alec was the most patient of her fathers’, teaching her everything from English to daily routines with a gentle voice and a kind touch. Alec was the one she wanted when she needed a hug.

Slowly, year by year, the Mundane girl started to grow and bloom, the darkness of her beginning years fading away in the light of the love she was getting from her fathers. There were still small signs of her harsh beginnings; she was still very grateful for anything she got from food to clothes, she didn’t trust outsiders, she could get very angry and frustrated at times and she was on a life mission to change the world for the better.

She had come to them with such ugly memories connected to her birth name they had suggested she chose a new name. From a children’s book Alec had read to her, both teaching her English and comforting her with his soft voice, she had picked the name Sophie.

They hadn’t thought of another child, but fate wanted it differently. They had taken Sophie to a Mundane restaurant when she had turned eight to celebrate her birthday with all her favorite foods after she had been allowed to pick anything she wanted from the toy store. She was at times still afraid of doing something wrong, so it took all her fathers’ coaxing to get her to pick more than one item from the shop. During the meal Magnus had felt someone try and steal his wallet; magically. It had been a boy, a few years older than Sophie. He had tried to run away when he had discovered his magic was being blocked. However, Magnus had easily held him in place, using his magic to prevent him from escaping. They had sat the boy down and asked who he was, what he was doing.

The Warlock boy told them his name was Michael. He had run away, unable to deal with his mother’s contempt and hatred at the child her demonic rape had produced. He had been living on the streets for a few months, being protected by a street gang. The gang found him useful as he could steal things for them. Michael was a strongly built African American boy whose Warlock mark were beautiful dark blue and green feathers on both sides of his head instead of hair, that made his green eyes even more prominent. The three men had not been in doubt; Michael had come home with them and they had taken care of him from then on.

Michael, being older, had taken longer than Sophie to trust his three new fathers and had started off reacting with anger and contempt, trying to push them away, so used to being rejected he tried to reject them before they could reject him. It took almost three years before Michael had settled more into his new life. Whereas Sophie made her need for love and affection clear to her fathers, Michael never did so they made sure to offer it plenty without him having to say anything.

As Sophie was Mundane, she went to a Mundane school with Alec listed as her only parent. To make things easier they enrolled Michael in the same school with Alec listed as his adopted parent, on the Mundane documents writing that Michael was Alec’s nephew that he had adopted after his sister had passed away. Luckily with some spells and fake paperwork the stories had been believed and the children got accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in New York. Thanks to Magnus money was never an issue and with children Alec and Jace had come to realize what a relief and blessing that was.

Alec had thought Clave meetings were hard to deal with, but sitting through a parents-teacher conference at the school had him roll his eyes constantly at the annoying privilege most of the wealthy Mundane parents displayed. More often than not the parents seemed to care more about how they looked than how their child was doing and what would actually help the child. Alec had made it his mission to try and get the Mundane parents to actually do something useful to help the children learn and to understand the importance of equality and helping others. He also tried to get the school to focus on actual charity work that improved the lives of the less fortunate – instead of the charity events he had been forced to attend at first which had been more about the wealthy parents showing off than about the supposed charity.

There were challenges and setbacks on the way but as time had passed, they had become a family. Michael was now 17 and Sophie was 15. They had thought their little family complete, but then a few months back a small Warlock baby had been left at their doorstep with a note saying the rumor in the Downworld was that they took care of lost children and the mother simply couldn’t live with the shame and the pain of her demonic rape, but didn’t want the child to suffer. So, she was giving him to them. The baby was blue with horns and had very powerful magic even though he was only a few weeks old. They named the small baby boy Marcus.

So now, a few months later, their family had grown to include three children and then the three of them. It was a change from just being three adults, but while Alec had been most verbal about wanting children there was no doubt that both Magnus and Jace loved having a family, loved having kids.

They did many things together with the kids, all six of them, and some things separate as well. Alec liked to share his fondness for cooking and reading. Magnus shared with them his fondness of art and fashion; Sophie was in particular his biggest fan. Jace would share his interest and fondness for outdoor activities; anything from soccer to fighting. Jace had been very adamant Sophie and Michael learned how to fight despite Michael claiming he didn’t need it since he had magic; a misconception Magnus had clarified for him because as Magnus reminded him then if he was captured and his hands tied he would need a way to get free. Magnus had of course cast protective spells on all the children so the likelihood of any of them getting into harms’ way was minimal, but all three fathers felt better knowing the children knew some fighting skills. However, they were also all very clear that none of the children should be raised like Jace and Alec had been; none of them would become child soldiers like all Shadowhunters were. They would be children first and then as they got older, they could choose what they wanted to do.

It was a normal Wednesday morning and the Lightwood Herondale-Bane household was getting ready for the new day. Alec always woke up before his husbands, so he naturally took care of their youngest son in the mornings. After Marcus had been changed and fed Alec would tie him to his belly with a sling, knowing how the baby loved to feel him close. Alec prepared some breakfast for Sophie and Michael and he had even managed to have one cup of coffee in between Marcus being fussy and Michael and Sophie’s talking (mostly Sophie to be fair) and expecting reponses from him. He had just sent Michael and Sophie to their rooms to get ready for school and was trying to get Marcus to quiet down.

“Shh. Settle down. Everything is fine. You are safe. We all love you,” Alec whispered softly to his son, stroking Marcus' hair before kissing the top of his head.

Alec felt him before he saw him, felt the love from him through the parabatai bond, the affection. When Jace put a hand on his shoulder Alec smiled warmly and leant his head back. Jace grinned down at him, his gaze tender as he looked from Marcus to Alec. He stroked Marcus’s head before he bent down and gave Alec a soft kiss on the lips. Alec smiled contently when he returned to look at Marcus while Jace walked around him and sat on the chair next to him.

“You look amazing with a baby in your arms but then you look amazing always,” Jace said with a flirtatious wink.

“Thank you,” Alec said, blushing. He then eyed Jace a bit more suspiciously as he asked, “Wait…do you need something?”

“Why do you think that?” Jace asked innocently as he stole a sip of Alec’s coffee.

“Humph,” Alec just said, unconvinced as he stole his coffee mug back from Jace after he had taken a sip.

Jace laughed and stuck his tongue out at him, making Alec grin and shake his head at him.

“Papa! Papa! See what Michael is doing!” Sophie yelled as she ran into the room, looking very annoyed, looking at Alec for help.

Jace and Alec turned to look at her and saw Michael laugh as he made her clothes change to worse and worse shades of pink and with matching cute necklaces, earrings and bracelets which meant shiny girly plastic stuff in the same pink color.

“Michael, don’t use magic against non-magic users without permission. Your ayah _[dad in Indonesian]_ has told you this rule many times,” Jace told him though he had to strangle a laugh as Sophie in baby pink was just rather…cute.

Michael stopped laughing but was still grinning, coming to a stop in his teasing pursuit of his sister.

“Yes, dad,” Michael said and snapped his fingers, making Sophie’s outfit return to its original color of a short white skirt and a dark grey tight t-shirt as well as her original colorful jewelry and accessories.

“Thanks,” Sophie said with a smile at Jace as she turned back to finish getting ready, about to go back to her room after giving Michael a warning look, making him stick out his tongue at her in a gesture similar to what Jace had just done.

“Sophie, come back here,” Alec asked, a frown on his face.

She came over to him, stroking Marcus’ cheek before her eyes settled on him and she asked, “Yes?”

“Did you plan on wearing that to school?” Alec asked, waving his hand at her skirt that was so short it barely covered her buttocks.

Sophie nodded as she said innocently as if she didn’t know precisely what was bothering him, “Yes.”

Alec shook his head as he protested, “It’s not even long enough to be a nightie!”

Just then Magnus came into the room, wearing a red silk robe and still looking sleepy; he was not a fan of early mornings. Sophie smiled widely and ran over and hugged him, getting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Darling, she looks amazing. It’s fashion,” Magnus told Alec as he walked over to him and Jace, an arm around Sophie’s waist.

She did look amazing; very pretty and very sexy and…she was still Alec’s little girl so no!

“Not on my daughter it’s not!” Alec said firmly but his eyes when he looked at Magnus were filled with love and adoration.

Magnus released Sophie so he could give Alec a proper kiss good morning that left Alec grinning like a lovestruck puppy because no matter how long he had been married, his husbands still left him breathless.

“I second Alec. You are not leaving the house like that,” Jace said firmly, nodding to her skirt.

“Ayah?!” Sophie whined.

Magnus gave her shoulders a supportive squeeze as he said, “Do what your papa and dad say and wear something less revealing.”

“But…” Sophie protested.

“It will make them less worried, sweetie,” Magnus explained.

Sophie was thoughtful for a moment and looking at Alec and Jace she did see the worry in their eyes, the care.

“Ok, ayah,” Sophie said with a sigh. She walked over to her brother who had stayed a bit in the background, playing on his mobile.

“Michael, can you magic the skirt a bit longer?” Sophie asked of her brother.

Michael nodded and snapped his fingers, making her skirt longer, “There you are.”

“A bit?! Not to my ankles!” Sophie protested, making Alec, Jace and Magnus laugh.

Michael rolled his eyes at her and snapped his fingers again, making the skirt go to her knees, “Fine. There.”

“Thanks,” Sophie said, smiling so brilliantly at her brother he instantly smiled back. She walked past him and towards her room as she said, “I will just get my bag. Then you can portal us to school.”

Michael nodded, “Ok. I am ready when you are.” He added under his breath, “Have been for the last 10 minutes.”

Alec noticed something in the way Michael was standing, used to reading his mood in his body language.

“What is it?” Alec asked concerned for their oldest son.

Michael quickly shook his head as he insisted, “Nothing.”

“Something is bothering you,” Alec pressed and now Jace and Magnus were eying him worried too.

Michael looked at Magnus and then Jace before looking away, clearly feeling self-conscious.

“Jace, why don’t we go prepare some coffee?” Magnus asked as he rose, kissing first Marcus and then Alec’s cheek as he did so.

“Why? It can wait. I don’t …” Jace started to say, a bit confused.

“ _Now_ , Jace,” Magnus insisted, nodding towards the kitchen.

“Fine, fine,” Jace said as he rose, trusting Magnus implicitly.

Jace stroked Marcus’ hair and gave Alec a soft kiss on the lips, casting Michael a fond smile before he left with Magnus to the kitchen to prepare the coffee that apparently needed two people to make.

Alec watched Jace and Magnus disappear towards the kitchen and as soon as they were out of earshot, he turned back to look at Michael. He nodded to the chair next to him Jace had just left and Michael went over and sat down, giving Marcus a brief touch on his arm and a soft smile.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Alec asked.

Michael sighed, hesitating as he fought against his instincts to not show weakness, to not open up. But Alec just gave him time, looking patiently and kindly at him, no judgement, no sympathy, just care in his eyes. It made it possible for Michael to admit in a low voice, “I don’t want to go to school.”

“Why not?” Alec asked surprised.

“I just don’t,” Michael insisted stubbornly.

“But you love school. You do so well. Your grades are great. You are on the honor roll,” Alec protested, confused.

“I don’t want to go,” Michael repeated firmly.

Alec gave him a searching look before he asked, guessing to why he suddenly would not want to go, “Is someone mean to you?”

Michael’s head flew up and he looked upset and hurt, “Did Sophie rat me out?”

“No,” Alec assured him. “I just guessed.”

Michael sighed and fiddled with the ring on his right thumb, a gift from Magnus.

“Dad will say I am stronger than them and to believe in myself and to not avoid a fight but take it and show them I am the best; better than them. Ayah will say I just have to ignore it and give them a good comeback. But it’s just not that easy,” Michael said, looking frustrated with himself for not being able to do it.

Alec gave his knee a soft and supportive squeeze as he said, “I understand. I was bullied too.”

“You were?” Michael asked hopeful.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, your dad and ayah give good advice. You can’t let the bullies see you are afraid of them,” Alec told him, his voice strong but understanding.

“I don’t know how,” Michael admitted softly.

“Stick with Sophie. She is great at blowing people off the Mundane way,” Alec suggested with a grin, trying to make him feel better but being deadly serious as well. If Michael needed a good verbal comeback Sophie was sure to be able to help with that; she had learned pop culture references and great verbal comebacks from Magnus.

Michael laughed at that as he said, “True.” He paused, biting his lower lip in an echo of Alec’s habit before he asked, “But won’t the others at school think it’s…weak? That I hide behind my little sister?”

“You don’t hide. You get strength. It’s two different things,” Alec assured him.

Michael hesitated but then shrugged as he said, “Ok.”

Alec noticed the hesitation, the way he was trying to hide his feelings of uncertainty.

“Michael, you are strong and perfect just as you are,” Alec reminded him, his voice soft and caring.

“If that’s the case why do I need a glamour when I leave the house?” Michael asked and pointedly ran a hand over the feathers on his head, left unglamoured when he was at home and stroked Marcus’ blue cheek.

“Because sadly some people are still ignorant. Besides, we can’t scare the Mundanes, now can we?” Alec asked, trying to lighten the mood but his voice was sympathetic. He was happy Magnus was finally ok with showing his cat eyes when they were at home, but he always felt a bit sad his Warlock husband and children had to hide their Marks in public. But then towards the Mundanes they also hid the fact that Sophie and Michael had 3 dads. The Mundane world had turned out to have many of the same prejudices as Idris had.

“Sophie is Mundane,” Michael pointed out.

“Sophie is ours. That doesn’t count,” Alec protested. He paused before he reminded him, “She is already considering in what way she wants to be made immortal even though we have told her she has to wait till she is 25 years old to be sure about it. She might technically be Mundane but she is an integral part of the Shadow World.”

“I know,” Michael admitted.

“You know if you say the word any one of your fathers will kick those bullies assess into the next century,” Alec told him with a smile.

“I know. That’s why I don’t want dad and ayah to know. I want to handle it on my own and I know you will respect that,” Michael admitted in a strong voice.

Alec gave him an approving nod.

“You are a powerful Warlock. It speaks volumes to your inner strength, control, and character that you haven’t used magic against them. It shows you are a better person than them. Stronger than them,” Alec said proudly.

“Thank you,” Michael said, beaming at the praise.

“I get that you want to try and resolve it yourself, but come to me if that doesn’t work for you. Promise me?” Alec asked, again giving his knee a supportive squeeze.

Michael nodded, smiling at him as he said, “Ok. I will.”

“Good. I love you, Michael,” Alec said warmly.

“I love you too, papa. Thanks for always being there,” Michael said affectionately as he stood up and hugged him with his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I always will be,” Alec assured him, squeezing one of his arms around his neck.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Sophie said cheerfully when she came back into the room with her bag, making Michael draw back from Alec.

“Good,” Michael said and walked over to her.

“Ayah!” Sophie called out, making Magnus and Jace come out from the kitchen and into the room again.

“What is it, pumpkin?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“Can you please magic my makeup on?” Sophie asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him, making Michael roll his eyes at her good-natured.

Magnus smiled as he snapped his fingers and she had perfect makeup on that matched her outfit and her accessories, “There you go, sweetie.”

“Thank you. Love you, ayah,” Sophie said as she went over and hugged him.

“Love you too,” Magnus told him.

“Have a great day,” Jace said as she released Magnus and hugged him instead.

“Thank you. I will. Love you, dad,” Sophie said heartfelt.

“Best of luck on your math test. You will do great,” Alec said to her as she walked over to him after finishing hugging Jace.

“Thank you. Love you, papa,” Sophie said as she hugged him with her arms around his neck.

“The math test is today? You will ace it for sure,” Jace praised, nodding thanks to Alec for remembering.

“You will do great, sweetie,” Magnus added with a smile.

“Thank you all,” Sophie said as she walked back to Michael, smiling at their kind support.

“Love you, dad,” Michael said as he gave Jace a quick hug. As soon as he released him, he hugged Magnus as he said, “Love you too, ayah.”

“Love you too,” Jace and Magnus said at the same time.

Alec and Michael nodded to each other, having already said what they wanted to say.

Michael created a portal one handed and waved at Sophie a bit impatiently as he said, “Ok, let’s go, Sophie.”

Alec, Magnus and Jace waved as they disappeared through the portal and it closed behind them.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they? I can still recall when she wanted one of us to wear a dress so she could play princesses with us,” Alec said with a smile of remembrance.

“We all ended up in dresses Magnus magic’d up; nothing is too good for our princess,” Jace said firmly, nodding. He was not a guy that would wear a dress for anyone, _ever_ , but for his little girl he would do anything and proudly so.

“She is so confident now. She was so …broken when we first adopted her,” Alec recalled, a flash of pain coming to his eyes.

“She had been through a lot,” Magnus agreed.

“She is perfect for our family,” Jace said with a nod.

Magnus magic’d a pot of coffee on the table.

“Coffee, darling?” Magnus asked, holding it towards Alec’s mug.

Alec nodded.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a smile when Magnus had poured the coffee.

Alec leant his head back, looking up at the Warlock affectionately.

“Anything for you,” Magnus said as he kissed him.

Magnus then magic’d up coffee for Jace and himself, just the way they both liked to take it and a croissant for each of them.

“Shall I hold Marcus for a moment so you can finally have a break?” Jace offered as he sat down on Alec’s right side and Magnus sat on his left.

“You don’t mind?” Alec asked, already starting to lift Marcus up, trying not to wake him.

“Not at all,” Jace assured him, leaning closer to be ready to receive the precious bundle.

“Ok. Careful now,” Alec said as he handed over the small blue baby who was still mostly sleeping.

“I’ve got him,” Jace said as he took the baby and held him close to his chest in the crock of his arm, gently rocking him.

Marcus made a small contented sound and did a small hand movement. Small silver stars appeared above his head, made from magical light.

“He’s making projections in his sleep again,” Jace observed unnecessarily, holding Marcus’ hand, his heart melting when Marcus closed his small fist around his thumb.

“I’ve got an eye on it. It’s harmless at the moment. I’ve put a spell on him, so it won’t get out of hand,” Magnus said as he looked over at Marcus while finishing his croissant.

“He’s immensely powerful,” Jace concluded and not for the first time, smiling proudly down at their son.

Magnus nodded as he took a sip of his coffee as he said, “Yes.”

Alec had finished his croissant and most of his coffee before he turned eagerly towards Jace.

“Ok, you can hand him back,” Alec said.

Jace shook his head at his parabatai; he was a bit of a mother hen, but that was one thing they all loved about him.

“There you are,” Jace said as he handed the baby over.

Alec readjusted Marcus in his arms, deciding not to use the sling but just hold him in his arms in preparation for putting him in his crib soon. His hands now free Jace quickly wolfed down his croissant before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I heard Jace earlier and he was right; You do look great with a baby, darling,” Magnus complimented warmly.

Alec shook his head, smiling and blushing as he said, “You guys are trying to compete on making me blush this morning.”

“Actually, we were hoping we could talk you into putting Marcus in the crib and I cast a spell and then we get to have some more adult fun with you,” Magnus suggested with a sexy wink.

“Oh, well...” Alec got out, looking down shyly, very interested in that idea, a small blush coloring his cheeks as his mind started to come up with ideas as to what adult fun they could be having.

Jace’s heart always melted when Alec did that; the fact Magnus and him could still make Alec blush and feel shy after all this time was something Jace found immensely flattering and heartwarming.

Jace leaned over and whispered into Alec’s ear, “What do you say, parabatai?”

“I always say yes to you two. My husbands. I am still in awe I can say that,” Alec replied heartfelt when Jace drew back, smiling widely at Jace and then Magnus in turn.

“Can we show you how much we love you then?” Jace asked seductively, stroking his cheek.

“How treasured you are?” Magnus added and his cat eyes seemed to glow, making Alec groan in anticipation of the pleasure to come.

“Yes. So much yes,” Alec got out, nodding eagerly, his face a bit flustered.

Magnus and Jace shared a look filled with heat and understanding.

Magnus rose and picked up Marcus from Alec as he said, “Come to ayah. Let’s get you safety tucked away.”

Jace rose and smiled sexily down at Alec.

“And you…. are coming with me,” Jace said as he took a hold on Alec’s wrist, pulling him up and to his feet.

Alec happily followed his parabatai into the large bedroom they shared. When Jace stopped in the middle of the room and let go of him Alec didn’t waste any time in putting his arms around his neck. Jace put his hands on Alec’s hips, holding him close.

“I love you,” Alec said warmly.

“I love you too, parabatai,” Jace assured him as he claimed his lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

“He’s safely asleep and I have put up magical monitoring so we will hear if he needs anything,” Magnus told them as he entered the bedroom.

Magnus took in the two handsome men he both loved in different ways and grinned. He walked up to Alec, encircling him from the back, sandwiching him between Jace and himself, enjoying the soft moans Alec was making as he felt their bodies rub against his.

“Now, to _our_ fun,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Alec half-closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feel of both his lovers, his husbands, on him.

“Oh,” Alec mumbled as he leaned his head back to give both Jace and Magnus access to each their own side of his neck.

Alec moaned with pleasure as Jace and Magnus started to kiss and mark each side of his neck, making his desire skyrocket while feeling loved, safe, and desired.

“I love you, Alexander. Always,” Magnus mumbled against his skin.

“I love you too. So much,” Alec got out, his voice filled with desire and love.

Magnus kissed him roughly, a kiss filled with lust and desire, making Alec moan into his mouth.

“Let us show you just how much we love you, husband of ours,” Jace insisted as he started to unbuckle Alec’s belt and then his pants, grinning when he felt Alec’s eager response to his touch both through their bond and under his skilled fingers.

They proceeded to doing just that, showing Alec how loved he was and in turn he showed his husbands how much he adored and cherished them, now and for the rest of eternity.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I can clearly be talked into more stories after I close a series so will there be more stories in "Loving Alexander"? Who knows. Subscribe to the series if you want to get an e-mail should I do more in this series.  
> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). It would mean a lot to me and be very motivating. Thank you.


End file.
